


Alpha Styles Quadruplets

by lacylou, ZiamsLarry



Series: Louis and the Alpha Styles Quadruplets [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Alex, Alpha Edward, Alpha Harry, Alpha Marcel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, And a crop top bc how could we not, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry, Endgame Larry, Fivesome, Frat Boy Harry, Gangbang, Knotting, Louis wears heels okay, M/M, Multi, Oh also the boys all jerk off with louis in the middle and it’s filthy, Omega Louis, Porn, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Slut Louis, Smut, So many tags okay I’ll stop, Styles Twins - Freeform, Sub Louis, Teasing, Throat Fucking, Throat Knotting, Top Alex, Top Edward, Top Harry, Top Marcel, Twink Louis, and a choker, bareback, downgrading names, handjobs, honestly this is so filthy, lets just go with, like is that even a thing, mpreg mention, see you all in hell, so a bit of cross dressing but not too much, some fluff and some jealous Harry but mainly just a shit ton of smut, yeah we did that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacylou/pseuds/lacylou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiamsLarry/pseuds/ZiamsLarry
Summary: If there’s one thing Louis loves more than all eyes on him, it’s sex. Louis has never been embarrassed when it came to sex, he knows exactly what he wants and he knows how to work his way to get it — sometimes he doesn’t even have to.OrThe fic where Louis gets fucked by the Styles Quadruplets.





	Alpha Styles Quadruplets

**Author's Note:**

> WOW OKAY 
> 
> So this idea sprung to me and my lovely tumblr mutual Laurent! 
> 
> We just started talking how much of a bottom Louis is and it some how progressed to Louis in a gang bang - then it fell into the category of the styles triplets but this time we added a fourth! Good old Alex from Dunkirk!! Okay so it's practically a gang bang but no incest is really involved in this - as in the styles brothers never kiss or touch each other, it's all Louis centered!
> 
> So with all of that being said me and Laurent spent a solid five hours on this so we hope you all love it as much as we do!
> 
> Enjoy lovelies!
> 
> ([picture source](http://bottomlouis.tumblr.com/post/166977071244/alphastylesquadruplets))

 

The thump of a bass plays through his headphones as he makes his way down the school hallway, his head is slowly bopping along with the beat. His lips moving slightly in time with the lyrics being sung. There are eyes on him, he always has eyes on him when he walks down the hallway. Louis likes to think it's because most people just can't take their eyes off of him, with the way his legs look long and smooth, his feet cladded with a pair of sleek back high heels. Maybe it could be the fact that the lower portion of his body was only covered in a tiny red pair of booty shorts, curving his bum just right while the tight singlet he has on shows his biceps off — along with his small tummy. Louis knows he's a gorgeous omega, so he always has a smirk evident on his face when he makes his way towards his lockers.

He throws a wink or two around to the betas and alphas littering around the hallway whose eyes linger for too long, though that's all he ever does. A flirtatious wink towards them before continuing to bop his head to the music playing. When he arrives to his locker, he’s quick to pull his headphones out and throw them into the space when he opens the locker door. It's when he's grabbing a hold of his text books he's going to need for his English class that the strong scent of _alpha_ fills up his nose. His own eyebrow raises at the simple scent, and he closes his locker slowly before turning his head towards the right — from where the smell was coming from.

It shouldn't be that much of a surprise that Harry Styles is leaning against a bare locker, a smirk wide on his face while his arms are crossed over his chest. Louis lets his eyes unashamedly trail down the alpha’s body, taking in the way the skinny jeans painted on his long legs hide nothing to the imagination when it comes to his crotch. Then his eyes land on the biceps bulging out of the white muscle shirt he’s wearing. The alpha still has the cocky smile on his face which only seems to widen when Louis locks eyes with him again, and Louis just shrugs.

Harry and Louis don’t really interact that much, it’s usually a wink from Louis’ side, or a smirk from Harry’s. Never really taking it any much further, despite knowing each other since state school. So Louis is a tiny bit surprised that Harry is standing close to him, though he keeps his face blank while Harry rearranges himself so he’s standing up straighter.

“Can I help you with anything?” Louis questions, a hint of seduction lacing his voice.

If there’s one thing Louis loves more than all eyes on him, it’s sex. Louis has never been embarrassed when it came to sex, he knows exactly what he wants and he knows how to work his way to get it — sometimes he doesn’t even have to. Over the years he gained himself a reputation to be known as a cock slut; Louis never cared about it that much though - he didn’t see the point in getting offended over something he truly did love. When it came to sex, Louis _craved it,_ he lets people talk. He knows he’s a great shag, so when people talk it does nothing but fuel his ego even more.

A small faint pink flushes it’s way over Harry’s face, Louis smirks towards that before the alpha is moving and pushing himself into Louis personal space. It doesn’t take much to have Louis pressed up against the lockers, though it surprises Louis with how quickly it all happened — he just bites his lower lip hard and looks up at Harry through his lashes.

“I’m having a party this weekend baby doll,” Harry purrs letting a hand land on Louis’ waist, his fingers curling around Louis’ hip bone, “I hope to see you and that pretty omega arse of yours there.” His smirk is back when his hand slips around to grip Louis’ arse.

A small gasp from the omega escapes at the feeling, before he lets a tiny, almost unnoticeable whine out in response to the whole shenanigan that’s going on. All he manages to do is let a small nod happen, which the alpha seems to be happy with because he’s letting go of Louis and turning his back — finally walking away from the omega.

Louis let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding before he quickly shakes his head. A major reason why they hardly interact is because Harry holds some high power over Louis, some form of electricity that causes the omega to just _submit_ without anything sexual ever needing to be present. The feeling always scares him just that tiny bit, so he usually tries to avoid any contact with Harry. But his omega... his inner omega craves for the alpha. His omega calls for Harry, and so does his heart.

Louis huffs and puffs, once again shaking his head before a plain smirk falls upon his lips. He clutches his books close to his chest once more, before making his way towards his class. He’s definitely going to attend Harry’s party, and he’s going to make sure it’s the best party he’ll ever go to.

 

**~~~~**

 

His eyes fit themselves over the outfit that he’s got on for the party Harry is throwing. Louis decided to go all out. It was all or nothing tonight because Louis had one goal and one goal only. He was going to lure Harry in and have his way with the alpha, in hopes of finally letting his inner omega settle once and for all.

  
He shaved his legs just last night, applied his coconut oil so his legs are more smoother than usual. He picked out his favourite red stilettos to wear for the night, his bum dressed in another tight pair of booty shorts — instead, this time around they’re a baby blue colour that he knows matches his eyes. He has a crop top on, the words _baby boy_ etched into the clothing and a simple black choker rounds his throat. Louis knows he looks stunning and he honestly can’t wait for Harry to see him tonight, he knows he’ll have the alpha wrapped around his finger instantly. Without a second thought, he makes his way out of his dorm room before heading across the campus to where the party is.

It’s being held in the Fraternity House. Well, since Harry’s the president of the frat, it only made sense. There was only one in the campus and it was huge, so Louis knew exactly where to go. He can hear the thump of the music before he even sees the place, and he can’t help the grin growing on his face when he finally sees the first row of teenagers loitering around the house.

Just by the state of everyone outside the house, Louis already knows that the party is in full swing so he wastes no time in finally making his way into the house itself. The thump of the music becomes ten times louder the second he stands in, it’s almost deafening with how loud it is but Louis loves it. He can feel eyes on him once again as he maneuvers his way to where the kitchen is, he’s eager for a drink before he goes to seek out Harry.

No one seems to be standing around the kitchen when he walks in, so he just shrugs to himself as he heads straight for the table littered with different alcohols and cups. He doesn’t hesitate on grabbing the bottle of vodka and purring more into a cup then a mixer. He pays no mind as he starts to drink it, but he abandons the kitchen in search for the alpha who invited him here. He ends up back in the living room covered in betas, alphas and omegas all on the dance floor; their scents all mixing into one. It causes Louis’ head to swim a bit from all the scents, though it doesn’t take long for him to find himself in the middle of the crowd. Someone grabs his waist to pull him in and he doesn’t bother fighting it, just lets himself be pulled into the middle.

_Harry can wait._

He dances along with numerous bodies, letting his body be pulled in all directions, lets people run their hands all over his figure. He loves it, craves the way all these hands feel on him, craves the feeling of everyone on the dancefloor wanting him and him _alone._ A chill runs through his body at it, he wills himself not to get hard from just the hands roaming his body but he finds it just a tad bit hard. _No pun intended._

Louis loses himself in the crowd for another ten minutes before he’s breaking himself away from it, if he stays there for any longer he’s going to drop to his knees for any alpha to have him. He was getting himself turned on beyond belief from just having all of those hands on him. He manages to stumble a bit into a wall, and he catches himself before he falls flat on his arse. A sigh escapes his lips, though he doesn’t get much of a chance to really calm himself down because an Alpha is soon pushed up behind him. Hands plant on his hips and the hairs on Louis’ neck stick up when he feels a hot breath against his nape.

“Do you like having all of those hands roaming your body, Louis?” The alpha all but purrs behind him, Louis’ knees buckle because it’s _Harry._

There’s a whine that wants to escape his throat from Harry’s words, and that familiar feeling crosses over him. The need to submit to this alpha is growing stronger by each passing moment.

“One’s not enough for you huh? Need to have more — more hands touching you?” The alpha’s voice seems to lower as he whispers, “More cocks to fill you because you’re _that_ much of a cockslut? Am I right?”

Louis can’t do anything but drop his head in submission, the small whine finally leaving the back of his throat which causes Harry to groan. His hands tightening even more on Louis’ hips.

“You know Louis, I have three other brothers. Do you think you could handle all of us?” Harry’s mouth is right next to Louis’ ear. Louis can hear each breath the boy takes when pronouncing each word, and it makes goosebumps rise on his skin. “Do you think you could handle four alphas having their way with you?”

All the common sense that Louis had left soon flies out the window from the small statement that Harry just gave him. Louis knows Harry’s brothers, knows exactly what they look like and how they are — he’s oggled each and every one of them. The thought of having them all to himself causes his cock to twitch in interest and his inner omega to immediately agree, going against every moral Louis has ever had.

Louis doesn’t even get to nod or let a whimper out before Harry’s wrapping an arm around his bicep and tugging him away from the crowd.

 

**~~~~**

 

Alex Styles is the first alpha Louis notices when Harry tugs him into a room, it was located down the very end of the upper hall where no one else seemed to be hanging around. Alex was sitting on the edge of the bed, his feet were bare and all he was wearing was a pair of black jeans — his chest on display and Louis can see every defined muscle the boy has, ranging from his six pack to his jawline. The boy had the exact same facial features of Harry, the only difference was that his hair was cut incredibly short and he had dark brown eyes.

Soon his eyes fell onto the next alpha, Edward Styles, who’s leaning against a computer desk. Edward’s dressed in some heavy metal band singlet along with baggy pants. His sleeve tattoos very much evident, and his long black hair is tied up in a pony tail. Louis can see the piercings littering the boy's face, his eyes are black (most likely contacts) but once again the facial features are exactly the same as Alex and Harry.

Then finally his eyes fall on the last brother, Marcel Styles. The alpha is standing in between Alex and Edward — he has on a pair of brown slacks while his chest is covered in some vest that looks like it was found in a second hand shop. His brown hair is slicked back with way too much gel, and his wide blue eyes are framed by thick black glasses. He too has the exact same facial features as his brothers.

Louis turns back towards Harry, finally getting a better look at the main alpha.

Harry’s dressed in extremely tight black skinnies, though Louis is sure Harry doesn’t own any other type of pants. He has a plain white singlet on, and a cap twisted backwards so small ringlets of curls are sticking out. Harry is wearing the most simple outfit compared to his brothers, but it still undoubtedly and ultimately screams _dominance_ and _alpha_.

The brothers must all know what’s happening, the way that they’re all looking at Louis makes the omega just _know._ Louis gulps and Harry gives him a reassuring smile as he brings his hand up to cup Louis’ cheeks. They don’t speak any words, so Louis drops his eyes to Harry’s lips before he’s leaning in. Harry seems to get the idea, because soon enough he’s leaning in as well, making his lips meet in the middle with Louis. The kiss is innocent enough, and Louis’ hands slip to Harry’s waist to ground himself while the alpha slowly pries Louis’ mouth open.

The kiss soon stops being innocent the second Louis feels a second pair of hands on his hips. He’s not sure who it is exactly, but soon there’s a pair of lips on the left of Louis’ neck and he lets a gasp out as Harry’s tongue slides into his mouth. He groans against Harry when the lips on his neck start to work on a mark, he all but whimpers when another body is sliding up to him and a mouth is attaching itself to the right side of Louis’ neck. He quickly opens his eyes to see who's working on his neck, and his knees buckle when he sees Edward to his left and Alex to his right. A whine escapes Louis’ mouth when Harry bites onto his lower lip, and his eyes slip shut when one of Harry’s hands laces in his hair.

It’s so much, but it’s still not enough. Louis can feel three sets of hands on his body, all roaming and touching him. He can feel three bulges rubbing against him but before he gets a chance to push his hips against Harry, the alpha is moving away and around Louis. His eyes snap open when he feels Harry behind him — his hands are also roaming Louis’ body while his bulge nestles against Louis’ bum. Louis pants when Marcel stands in front of him. Marcel can feel Harry nudging at him while he kisses the back of Louis’ neck. Louis doesn’t hesitate in pulling Marcel in and crashing his lips against the alpha’s.

So there Louis stands in the middle of the room, four alphas surrounding him. He has three mouths on his neck, one connected to his mouth and four sets of hands on his body. Louis doesn’t know whose hands belong to whose when they travel _everywhere_. There's a hand on his arse, gripping it tightly, one up his shirt twisting his nipples making him gasp against Marcel’s lips. Hands are running up and down his thighs and soon there’s a hand on his cock, giving him a squeeze which makes him moan loudly. Louis is unbelievably turned on, his cock is hard against his shorts and he can already feel slick starting to leak out of his hole, coating the underwear he’s wearing. What fuels him even more is the fact that he can feel _four_ alpha cocks against his body, each brother as equally hard as the other. And they’re all rubbing up against him.

“Get on your knees Lou, us brothers want to wank on you first. We wanna cum all over your pretty little face before we do anything more.” It’s Harry speaking and all Louis can do is quickly nod. He detaches himself from Marcel and doesn’t hesitate to drop to his knees on the floor.

Louis’ hands automatically clasp behind his back as he stares up at the four alphas circling around him. He watches as each alpha strips out of their clothes, and he stares as Marcel removes his vest showing off his toned body, but untouched of any ink. Before the boys’ pants and boxers are sliding off as well, his cock is bobbing from the release as Marcel’s hand grips the base. His eyes filter towards Edward who's already out of his clothes, his cock standing proud along with all of his tattoos standing out. Edward’s also taken his hair tie out so his hair is now falling freely along his shoulders. Next he finds himself looking at Alex, who is nothing but hard muscle and tanned skin — his cock hard and erect while his fingers are gripping the base. And last but certainly not least, his eyes find Harry’s and the alpha, just like his brothers, is completely naked as well. His cock is standing tall and proud and Louis wants every single alpha cock in his mouth.

He whines when they all start to jerk off, and he watches as each alpha moves their hands up and down their own cocks all while staring down at him. Louis falls back onto his knees but he doesn’t hesitate on taking his shirt off and flinging it across the room, if all the alphas are naked so can he be. The brothers seem to agree with what Louis did because they start to pick their pace up on their cocks. Louis smirks, an idea forming in his mind.

He starts off slowly, he brings his hands towards his chest and runs them along his smooth thighs before spreading them a tiny bit, before biting his bottom lip hard. He lets his fingers dance along his thighs, running them up and down before he slowly moves them to his chest. He makes sure to look around the room, twisting his body as he does so while his fingers dance across his chest. He sees the way the four alphas are all staring directly at him, how their hands have not once stopped jerking while Louis puts on a little show. He flutters his eyelashes towards Harry before he brings his hands up towards his nipples.

A gasp falls from his lips when he finally tweaks at one of his nipples, and he lets his head fall back and mouth fall open as he does so. He twists and pinches at his nipples enough that he moans loudly every time. He makes sure to make himself look as obscene as he can, baring his neck and whimpering in his low omega voice for the alphas. He toys with his nipples before he drops his left hand, so he can slowly rub at his own cock as well.

“Fuck,” the omega purrs when he finally gets a hand on himself. He wishes his pants would come off as well but he knows that will happen soon enough. He sticks with playing with himself in front of the brothers, letting his hands play with his nipples and rub over his cock. He makes sure to whimper and moan at the right time, and he smirks when he can hear the alphas pick up their paces, their hands working even faster.

“Oh god,” Louis whimpers as he slowly rocks his hips, “I want to be wrecked by all of you so bad, I want to be your good little whore.” He moans while gripping his own cock.

“Shit.” He looks over to Edward, whose body has started to spasm and before he knows it, Louis is leaning forward just a tiny bit as Edward begins to come.

The alpha’s come lands on his face, so Louis sticks his tongue out in time to catch some in his mouth. He lets a delicious sounding moan out, which causes Marcel to shudder next and it doesn’t take long for Louis to feel more come splattering on his body, hitting along his stomach and thighs. It’s like the domino effect, first Edward, then it falls to Marcel, then it’s Harry and Alex who seem to come at the same time. Alex manages to get it into Louis’ hair while Harry aims for his back, effectively covering the omega in nothing but their hot, thick come.

The room soon becomes silent besides the small whimpers that leave each boy's mouth as they calm down from their orgasms. It seems to not last very long because soon enough Louis is being hoisted to his feet by Alex and being dragged over to the bed. He ends up on his back before Harry is moving into Alex’s space. Harry is then flipping Louis over onto his stomach, grabbing his hips and pulling him to his hands and knees. The small boy complies easily enough, resting all his weight on his elbows as he arches his back just right so his arse is presented perfectly. He can hear all the alphas groaning around him from just that act alone and soon there’s shuffling going on.

His head snaps up when he sees that Alex is kneeling in front of him on the bed, his back against the wall while his cock is right in Louis’ face. There’s a grin nestled on Alex’s face as he stares down at Louis and the omega knows exactly what he’s meant to do. Without further ado, he’s leaning forward and sticking his tongue out. He runs the tip of his tongue against the head of Alex’s cock before he’s slowly wrapping his lips around his dick. Alex groans when Louis takes him into his mouth, and his hand drops to Louis’ hair to tangle in the brown mess, completely ignoring the drying come there. Louis starts to bob his head, closing his eyes and focusing on breathing out of his nose so he can take Alex further. He can feel the alpha’s cock starting to get harder with each suck, so Louis bobs his head faster and takes him even deeper.

“God, look at this slut.” Edward says with a smirk as he stands near the bed, his hand wrapped firmly around his cock once more as he jerks himself off. “Taking Alex’s dick like it’s no big deal, he really is a cockslut. Look at him.” He groans when he twists his hand just the right way.

Harry growls lowly to himself from where he’s behind Louis. His eyes lock with Alex’s when his fingers loop into Louis’ shorts, and he sends a wink towards his brother before he’s quickly tugging Louis pants and underwear off, bringing them down his legs before tossing them across the floor. His eyes lock on the red stilettos still on Louis' feet, and he decides to keep them there because he likes the way that they make the omega’s legs look. His hands find Louis' arse, his fingers digging into the flesh as he hears the omega whine when he pushes back on Harry’s hand while sucking Alex off the best he could.

“Do you want me to eat your arse out, princess?” Harry growls as he grips Louis’ bum just a bit harder.

Louis whines around Alex’s cock, the noises making him choke a bit, so he quickly pulls off to catch his breath again. He’s nodding his head though as he brings his left hand up to wrap around Alex’s cock. His fingers don’t even reach fully around the man's length and his body shakes at that thought before he slowly starts to jerk Alex off.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Harry teases with a smirk on his face.

“I said,” Louis pants, his throat sore from deepthroating Alex, “Please, daddy...” he whimpers.

That seems to set Harry off because before anyone can make do of what was just said, Harry is spreading Louis’ cheeks as far apart as they can go before he buries his face in between his ass cheeks. A loud pornographic moan leaves Louis’ mouth when he feels Harry’s tongue lick around his entrance.

“That was so fucking hot.” It’s Marcel who said that, he’s opposite of Edward as he wanks himself off as well. His brothers seem to agree with him.

Louis drops his hand and head away from Alex, burying his face into the bed sheet as he feels Harry’s tongue licking all around his wet hole, licking and sucking at every bit of slick that pours out of the omega’s slutty arse. Harry eats him out like it’s the last meal the alpha is ever going to have. His tongue is restless, licking all around him and prodding at his entrance before he _finally_ breaches Louis, and gets his tongue just that tiny bit further into Louis’ arse. This time the omega doesn’t even hold back anymore. He lets his ass rock back onto Harry’s face, pushing his tongue in deeper, as far as it can go.

He picks his head up though, turning towards Edward who's still pumping his own dick.

“Alpha.” Louis whimpers towards Edward, “I wanna suck you off now.” He watches the way Edward’s eyebrow raises at that, but he quickly nudges his brother Alex out of the way so he could sit in front of Louis this time. Before Louis gets a chance to take Edward's cock in his mouth, the man is leaning down swiftly to attach his lips to Louis’.

Louis lets out a small mewl when Edward’s tongue makes its way into Louis’ mouth, the taste of metal makes goosebumps rise on his skin because _of course_ Edward has a bloody tongue piercing _._ Their kiss doesn’t last long, because Louis breaks it with a, “I want your cock.” Edward promptly gets back on his knees and feeds his cock into Louis’ mouth.

Harry’s hands are running up and down Louis’ thighs while his mouth works over the boy's hole, his fingers grip on the flesh as he fucks his tongue in and out, feeding off the noises of Louis gagging around his brother’s cock. His eyes are still open so he sees how Marcel and Alex are wanking next to each other, their eyes locked on the way that Louis can suck dick like a fucking champ. His eyebrows knit in confusion when a jealousy streak runs through him from watching his brothers, but he quickly pushes it aside as his tongue pushes into Louis one more time before he’s pulling his mouth away. His fingers immediately replace where his tongue once was, and he lets his fingers trace around Louis’ rim. He looks up towards Edward, before his eyes drop to Louis’ head where he sees it bobbing up and down on his brother’s cock. Another jealousy streak hits him, so this time Harry growls before he brings his hand back, only to fling it down to smack across the omega’s plump arse.

Louis’ body jolts forward from the sensation, and he’s choking on Edward's cock again from the spank. He pulls off, and whimpers when Harry smacks him again before his fingers tangle in the sheets.

  
“Daddy,” Louis wails, “Oh god, daddy please.” He says when another smack hits his arse before a finger is gently prodding at his hole again.

“You’re such a whorish kitten aren’t you?” Harry snarls. “You always want more, _”_ He barks out, before he slowly pushes his finger into Louis. “Don’t you agree boys?” He directs towards his brothers.

“Greedy little whore.” Edward speaks out.

“Such a cumslut, did you see the way he reacted when we all came over him?” Alex smirks.

“A true cock whore.” Marcel agrees.

“See baby, they all know how needy and desperate you are. How you just want cocks all over you, in you — wherever you can have them, you’ll take it.” Harry says, slowly twisting his finger in Louis before a second one is joining it. “You’re just a naughty, dirty little slut.” Harry murmurs before slipping a third finger in.

“I...” Louis starts, but a moan rips through his throat when Harry’s fingers dance across his prostate.

“What was that, princess?” Harry simpers, making sure to nudge Louis’ prostate once again.

“I —” He tries again, taking a deep breath in, “I want you to fuck me on my back, and... I want Marcel to fuck my throat while I jerk off Edward and Alex, please, daddy?” Louis begs, before he’s lowering his voice. “I want Alex and Edward to come all over me, I want Marcel to knot my mouth so I could choke on all his come then I want you to pop your knot inside me... please daddy, I want you to fill me up with your pups...”

Four separate gasps are let out in the room from the small statement that left Louis’ mouth, each brother affected by each word that Louis uttered from his lips. Harry’s fingers end up working quicker into the omega while the other three boys jerk themselves off faster, desperate to do what Louis wants.

Harry removes his fingers when he deems it’s good enough before he maneuvers Louis around on the bed, he twists the boy’s body so he’s on his back but this time his head is hanging off the bed. Harry positions himself in between Louis’ thighs, while Edward and Alex kneel on the bed next to Louis’ body, and soon Marcel moves so he’s standing to where Louis’ head is hanging off the bed. Once every boy is in their right position to make it work, they start up again.

First it’s pretty simple, Harry grabs Louis’ thighs and hooks his legs around his waist before he’s pushing forward so he can line himself up properly. While Harry’s doing that, Louis gets both of his hands to wrap around Edward and Alex’s cocks, while his head hangs back enough for Marcel to be able to line his cock up with his mouth.

One of Harry’s hands move to Louis’ hip, while the other one slowly guides his cock into Louis’ entrance. It’s not much of a tight fit, due to the fact that his slick has loosened him up more and the fingering Harry did definitely did help with it as well. It still makes him howl from the feeling though — nothing really could prepare him for the feeling of Louis around him — the warm heat and the way his arse greedily accepts Harry’s cock. It’s sensational, Harry feels like he could live in Louis’ arse for the rest of his life if it was even remotely possible. Louis whimpers underneath him from the stretch, his legs tighten up around Harry’s waist pulling him in even closer.

Louis doesn’t have a chance to really say anything because as soon as Harry pushed his cock into Louis, Marcel decided to slide his own into Louis’ mouth at the same time, efficiently silencing him from any noise he was going to make. Marcel bends Louis over a little bit, his hands resting Louis’ chest so his cock can fit better into Louis’ mouth. His hands end up toying with Louis’ nipples a little as he groans above while Louis sucks his cock. His tongue licks at the underside of his cock, before he hallows his cheeks so he can take the boy further down his throat. His hands have automatically started moving on the other two brothers, twisting around and pumping their big hard cocks as much as he can.

“Fuck Lou.” Harry groans at the sight of Louis, the omega has a mouth full of cock while his hands are preoccupied with more cock — it’s a sight Harry thought he would never see. While there’s still the small hint of jealousy in his body, he can’t help the overwhelming feeling of lustfulness from just looking at the omega. His hips snap harder into Louis, while his fingers grip the boy's hips harshly, hard enough that he knows it’s going to leave marks. Which, _good_ , Harry wants that. His hips seem to snap even harder, and every time he thrusts hard into the boy, the omega’s body jerks upwards which makes him take Marcel down his throat even more.

Edward has his head flung back while his hips are rocking into Louis’ hand, fucking up into the tight fist as much as he can. His bottom lip is trapped in his mouth, gnawing on his lip piercings while his hands dig into his own thighs — he can’t believe how affected he is just from Louis’ handjob. The boy was good at blowjobs and handjobs, he was definitely the omega of every alpha’s wet dream. Alex seems to be no better when Edward manages to spare a glance towards his brother. Alex is looking down at Louis’ hand, watching the way it twists and works over his cock. His hands are nestled on his own hips while he rocks his hips as well. He glances over towards Marcel whose glasses have seemed to fog up from the body heat radiating around the room. He’s still hunched over Louis, but his hips don’t seem to be moving much; instead it seems like it’s Louis who's doing all the work. Alex must’ve thought too soon on that one, because sure enough Louis is slipping Marcel out of his mouth with a wet pop.

Louis lets a small gasp out, since the second he pulled off Marcel was the second Harry’s cock finally nudged his prostate, causing his body to burst into a wave of pleasure, his head lolling back just the tiniest bit. “Shit.” He breathes before looking up at Marcel, holding in each whimper that wants to leave as Harry continues assaulting his prostate. “Alpha,” Louis purrs up to Marcel, which causes the said alpha to look down at him.

“Please, I —” He gasps again, “I want you to fuck my th-”, then a moan, “Throat please... fuck it hard and —” and a whine, “Make yourself knot in my mouth!” A hard thrust into Louis’ prostate makes the omega all but squeak and grip harshly onto the cocks in his hands. “Please alpha!” He cries out once more while Harry fucks into him once again.

Marcel seems to get the hint, so he quickly nods his head before gripping his own cock and guiding it back into Louis’ open mouth. A moan falls from his own lips when Louis takes him easily, but this time he changes his pace to give Louis exactly what he wants. He starts by slowly pulling out to shallowly thrusting back in — he’s just testing the waters to begin with. When he sees that Louis isn’t hurting or anything like that, his hips thrust up again. This time, as he fucks Louis’ mouth, he makes sure to let his cock go as far as Louis’ throat will allow him to — which seems to be all the way down his length. Marcel’s mouth drops open at the realisation, and he picks up the pace even faster. Soon enough he’s at the speed that seems to please Louis, his hips snapping enough that every time his cock slides down Louis’ throat he’s able to see it bulge from his throat — it shouldn’t be as hot as it is.

Harry’s getting close, he knows he is from the way his hips keep fucking harder and faster into Louis. The way his brain is short circuiting on most things, and the way his body is curling over as much as it can. He runs his hands up and down Louis’ sides, before they come across Louis’ stomach. Harry’s so lost into his alpha mind that all he can think of as his hands rest on Louis’ stomach and his cock drills into his fuck hole is _breed, breed, breed,_ and _knock him up!_ It makes him growl harshly to himself as he feels his knot start to form.

“Louis, baby,” Harry grits out, his thrusts are getting harder the more his knot begins to form, “I’m gonna put my pups in you.” Harry groans, his fingers squeezing the omega’s stomach lightly. “You want that, little one?” He tacks with a particular hard thrust, making sure Louis can feel his knot forming.

The omega’s cock jumps at the thought of what Harry just said, and if he was able to talk right now he’d be whimpering while begging Harry to breed him, begging Harry to put his pups into him. He can feel the alpha’s knot forming inside of him and all he can do is wrap his legs tighter around Harry, suck harder on Marcel’s cock and pick his pace up with his hands for Edward and Alex. Marcel seems to be following in the footsteps of Harry, because soon enough Louis is starting to feel a second knot forming in his mouth.

It’s becoming too much for Louis, the overwhelming feeling of two knots in him at different entrances, while two alpha cocks are heavy in his hands. His arms are getting slightly sore from the position, but he pays no mind to it since he knows that all the alphas are close to their second orgasm for the night, so he’s going to power this out until all four of the alphas have finished with him.

It’s Edward who comes first, his hips snap and jerk harshly in Louis’ grip and before he knows it, he’s spilling over the edge. He quickly rips Louis’ hand away so he can rearrange his cock, aiming for Louis’ collarbones and throat. His cock spurts out thick white semen all along the places he aimed for, his moans filling the room as he watches Louis’ skin being painted white from him. He wraps a loose fist around his cock as he rides his orgasm off, his eyes still trained on where his come landed. Alex isn’t far behind Edward, he comes just after his brother had finished, but instead of moving Louis’ hand like Edward did, he lets Louis jack him off through his orgasm. Alex’s mouth falls open while Louis pumps him through it, coating the omega’s hand and a bit of his stomach as well. Louis keeps wanking him off through his orgasm until Alex has to physically pull Louis’ hand off him due to the oversensitivity of his cock.

With both hands free, Louis moves one hand to his chest, automatically toying with his nipples again while the other drops to his cock. He’s about to finally wrap a hand around himself before he’s being stopped by Harry. He whines against Marcel’s cock, almost gagging at the forming knot.

“No,” Harry growls, “You’re going to come from my cock alone.”

Marcel seems to lose all senses in his hips. His thrusts are becoming more erratic the more his knot forms. His body is bent in half, hands planted on the bed on either side of Louis’ body as he snaps his hips forward. The omega underneath him is choking and sputtering but it becomes too late for him to pull out — his knot has completely formed in Louis’ mouth, stretching the omega’s mouth more than it ever should. His cock is nestled halfway down his throat as his knot pops and then he’s coming in Louis’ mouth. The omega begins to choke even more, tears brimming along his eyes at the intense feeling of it all. He does his best to swallow all the hot come Marcel’s cock is pumping into mouth. He does his best to swallow and breathe through his nose so he doesn’t suffocate from Marcel’s load. He’s not able to swallow all of his come, and soon enough it’s seeping out of the corners of Louis’ mouth. Louis can’t find it in himself to care much though, because the feeling of having a knot in his mouth is so much different from when people normally come down his throat. It’s blocking off all air ways so he has to rely heavily on his nose as he does this. He’s choking on come but it’s all so fucking _hot_ , hot enough that his cock is twitching against his stomach from all of it.

Marcel seems to deflate just a little bit above Louis, though he knows he’s going to be there for at least ten more minutes until his knot completely deflates in Louis’ mouth.

Harry’s last to follow through with his brothers, his hips are snapping frantically as he watches the scene unfold in front of him. His knot finally pops the second he sees Marcel deflate. He lets a loud animalistic growl out when he pushes all the way into Louis, locking his big cock into Louis’ arse as his seed begins to pump into him. His hands grip Louis’ hip as he uses his slutty hole to ride his high, and his eyes drop to Louis’ cock which twitches once more against his stomach before the omega is coming untouched right underneath him. He watches the way that Louis’ own dick paints his stomach white, and Harry has to hold back another groan that wants to escape just at the sight of it.

“God, baby,” Harry murmurs, his heavy alpha cock still pulsing come into Louis’ fuck hole. “Filling you up so good with my hot thick come, gonna get you all nice and round with my pups.” Harry grunts before his body is going limp and he’s falling into Louis’ chest.

Louis still has his head hung back for Marcel, so all he can really do now is wrap his hand around Harry’s body while he relishes in the feeling of the alphas coming in both of his mouth and arse. His own orgasm took him by surprise, which made him just sputter more around Marcel’s cock, while his hips bucked the best they could against Harry.

It takes five more minutes before Marcel’s cock has swelled down enough that he’s able to remove it from Louis’ mouth without any difficulties. As soon as his cock is free, Marcel is stumbling over to a single chair and sits down on it. Edward’s already dressed back into his normal clothes, and so is Alex — though this time he has his shoes and shirt on. They both look at Marcel who blushes before he gets up and quickly tugs his clothes back on. When he’s dressed, his two brothers walk over to him, then pats him on the back, smirks evident on their faces.

They all look over to Louis and Harry who seem to have curled up on themselves, Louis’ arms are wrapped around Harry’s body and his face is tucked into Harry’s neck while Harry is curled around Louis’ petite figure. They seem to be whispering something that the other three can’t hear, so they all just shrug.

“Come on,” Edward starts heading to the door, “Let's leave them be. This was fucking hot and fun, but we are to never speak about it again.” Edward laughs lowly.

“Agreed.” Alex says, “It was fun - but yes, lets not mention this ever.” He follows Edward out of the room.

“Also don’t tell mum when we see her next!” Marcel shouts as he follows his siblings out of the room, he can hear his brothers laughing at his statement.

Louis’ fingers dance up and down Harry’s back. He lets small shudders out every time Harry’s cock pulses into him, releasing a tiny bit more of his come. Though it’s becoming dramatically less now, so it won’t be long until Harry will be able to pull out with ease. He keeps his hands on Harry’s back though, satisfied with being curled up in him the best that he can. Harry seems happy enough with it, his face buried in Louis’ neck where he kisses along his scent gland. It’s near Louis’ bonding mark, but no matter how lost in the feeling he was — Harry knows that biting Louis is definitely the wrong thing to do, so he just sticks with kissing around it.

“Most likely will be pregnant after this,” Louis giggles out causing Harry to laugh against his neck. “Can’t even treat me to dinner first, you just get your brothers to fuck me then knock me up. Silly alpha.” Louis laughs.

“Shut up.” Harry laughs along, “I wasn’t the one calling me Daddy for most of the night.” He bites back, before pulling himself away from Louis’ neck. “Nothing wrong with it though, I definitely loved it. Not sure why you called me that but called my brothers _just_ alpha though.” He comments with a small confused hum.

“I don’t really know...” Louis sighs out, Harry’s cock gives one more twitch inside Louis before he feels it start to deflate. “I guess I may fancy you more then them.” He simply shrugs.

“Oh yeah?” Harry asks, a smirk plastered on his face.

“Shut up you big oaf.” Louis chuckles out, “Get out of me, I know you’re deflated enough and I’m getting uncomfortable.”

Harry doesn’t say anything as he follows Louis’ orders, he pulls himself out and he gives out a low groan at the squishing noise his cock makes from leaving Louis’ entrance. He refuses to look down because if he sees his come dripping out of Louis’ wet hole, he might get himself hard again. Instead he rearranges himself and Louis, so they’re lying against the pillows and Harry doesn’t hesitate to pull Louis into his chest again, grabbing the omega’s thigh and throwing it over his stomach before wrapping a hand around Louis’ body.

“Don’t worry, we will shower later.” Harry answers the unspoken question, “When the party dies down we will, for now let’s just lay here.”

And so they do, they’re not sure for how long, but they lay tangled up in the sheets together, recapping on everything that just happened. It’s definitely an experience Louis loved, even craved for at one point, but the more he thinks about it the more he thinks about how much he _loved_ having Harry’s hands on his body, and his cock in him. Louis doesn’t regret what they did, he loved it way too much, but maybe, in the future, he would just be happy with Harry and Harry alone.

“I’ll do it, if you want.” Harry breaks the silence, and Louis raises his eyebrow as he looks up at Harry, confusion clouding his mind.

“I’ll take you to dinner, like, a date.” Harry says looking down at Louis.

“Really?” He asks with a small smile, “Just us or will your brothers be joining?” He jokes.

Harry just laughs, shaking his head. “It’ll be just us.” His fingers trace along Louis’ side.

“I’d like that.” Louis smiles.

Harry seems happy with that answer, so all he does next is lean down so their lips can meet in a chaste kiss. It’s nothing like the ones they’ve shared before, just a smooth sweet touch of lips with a promise of something bright in the future.

“Now come on, I’m covered in come _everywhere._ I need to shower! Maybe if you’re lucky I’ll even blow you in the shower.” Louis winks as he untangles himself from Harry, before pulling himself out of the bed.

Harry just laughs as Louis tugs his boxers on, following Louis’ lead in putting his own pants on before guiding him to the bathroom.

Yeah, Harry could definitely see a bright future with Louis — he’ll need to remind himself to thank his brothers for this, because after all, it was their idea.

 

**_~~FIN_ **

**Author's Note:**

> [Laurent's tumblr](http://bottomlouis.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Liam's tumblr (me!!)](http://larrydomain.tumblr.com/)
> 
>    
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!!
> 
> This is going to be a FIVE PART series, so stay tuned for more ;)


End file.
